


Headlights

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Alastor was absolutelynotscared of headlights. What a ridiculous notion.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566262
Comments: 8
Kudos: 664





	Headlights

Alastor was absolutely _not_ scared of headlights.

After all, despite having the characteristics of one, he wasn't a literal deer. Just because he made sounds like one and had ears and a tail and-

Alright. He was digging himself a deeper pit now.

Regardless, that flash of terror he would get when cars passed by in the middle of the night was definitely, absolutely, unequivocally just his careful wariness of anyone. It had nothing to do with those two blinking lights situated on the front.

He could handle himself just fine, thank you very much. He was a seasoned killer, a cannibal, and an overlord. He could handle walking the streets past dark.

Angel apparently thought otherwise.

The spider demon had been oh-so clingy ever since they had started dating not too long back, and Alastor had had to deal with rather a lot of unwarranted touch. And whilst it didn't bother him perhaps as much as touch from another might, it was also rather unwelcomed, and he made a point of expressing this when he could.

So when they walked back from the picture show some time past midnight and Angel's hand came to intertwine his fingers with his own, he shot the other man a rather nasty look, only to pause as he noticed the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Hey. I'm doing this for your sake" Angel huffed, rolling his eyes as his grip tightened. "Don't think that i haven't noticed how tense you are. I'm just tryna give you some comfort or something. Look, i ain't saying you 'need' it, just thought it might be nice. I can let go if ya want" he pouted at the thought, but seemed sincere.

Alastor hesitated, smile faltering. "I'm not tense at all, my dear fellow! What gave you that impression?"

Angel looked at him like he was mad. "What? Do you not realize? Whenever a car passes by or turns near us, you freeze up and your expression just goes numb. Your ears keep twitching up too. I don't get why, but... Eh. Wanted to hold your hand. What's it about the cars that's freaking you out so bad?"

Alastor turned away, embarrassment colouring his face slightly. "It isn't the cars themselves, persay. Simply... The lights, i suppose. I'm not certain how to articulate it"

"The... Lights?" Angel squinted. "Why would you be eeked out by head...lights" his face dawned with realization. "Oh! You don't like headlights because you're a deer demon!" he exclaimed with the vigor of someone who had just solved a rather long puzzle.

"Hush, would you?" Alastor hissed, picking his pace up slightly. "And of course not, that's preposterous"

"Aww, don't get flustered!" Angel complained, trying to keep up. "It's funny. Not in a bad way, in a sweet way. I ain't judging. I'm just gonna say though, I'm offering my hand. If you do legitimately want me to let go and piss off then i can" he shrugged. "But I'm cool with it. If it helps ya"

There was no response, but Alastor didn't let go of his hand, so Angel just hummed, skipping along next to him as they headed home, giving his hand a little squeeze whenever a car passed.

**Author's Note:**

> The RadioDust Discord Server
> 
> https://discord.gg/JWbAkR2


End file.
